1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information management system for managing construction machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the rental industry of construction machines such as a hydraulic excavator used in the construction site, there has been heretofore generally employed a system for calculating the rental (fare) on the basis of an actual using period instead of calculation of the rental on the basis of a lending period, unlike other rental systems for private cars. For example, if the actual using period is four days even the lending period is seven days, the rental for four days is charged.
The rental is normally calculated by the management center for managing the construction machines on the basis of the self-report of a using period by a renter. However, it is also possible that operating information of a construction machine together with date and time be stored in an IC card set in the construction machine, and the rental is calculated on the basis of the operating information stored therein.
On the other hand, the mechatronics has been progressed also in the field of construction machines so that various operations of the operating section are controlled by means of a computer. However, the bug is found in the program stored in a memory after the start of using the machine, or the construction machine is used in a manner not expected at the time of development due to the diversification of uses thereof, and as a result, programs or data (hereinafter referred to as control information) are sometimes necessary to be changed. In such as case as described above, in the past, a serviceman carrying a recording medium such as a floppy disc or CD-ROM in which control information to be updated is written goes to the construction site from the management center for managing the construction machines to update the control information using the recording medium carried.
Incidentally, in the case where the rental for the construction machine is calculated, if the actual using period is left to the renter""s self-report, even if the excessively small report less than the actual operating days should be done, the rental agent cannot but believe it, thus posing a problem that the recovery efficiency of the rental lowers. Further, also in the case of the IC card, when it is not set to the machine at the time of operation, the accurate using period is unknown, thus posing a problem that even if one does wrong, the agent cannot but believe the data stored in the IC card. Moreover, also in the case of the renter""s self-report and in the case of the IC card, there poses a problem that the management center for managing the construction machines cannot obtain operating information at real time.
On the other hand, in the case where control information of programs or the like is updated, when the serviceman goes to the construction site from the management center for managing the construction machines, it takes time even merely to grasp the operating place if the construction machine is located in a remote region such as the mountains, and in the case where the construction machine is being operated, it is necessary to wait till the operation is completed, thus posing a problem that it takes a considerable period of days to update control information of a number of construction machines scattered in various places. Further, an attempt is made to carry out the updating of control information of a number of construction machines in a short period of time, a number of servicemen who are familiar to operation of a personal computer or the like, thus posing a problem that it is difficult to secure such a man of ability.
That is, the occurrence of various problems as noted above results from the fact that the construction machine is used in a place remote from the management center.
Further, resulting from the fact that the construction machine is used in a place remote from the management center, it occurs the problem that it is impossible to cope with theft rapidly when the construction machine is stolen.
It is an object of the invention to provide a management system for construction machines capable of positively managing construction machines in a management center.
A management system for construction machines of this invention comprises a construction machine comprising memory means for storing management information, a management center comprising management means for managing a construction machine using control information, and communication means for carrying out the transmission and reception of management information through a communication satellite, which are installed in the construction machine and the management center respectively.
According to this constitution, the communication is carried out through the communication satellite in relation to information stored in memory means of a construction machine. Thereby, the delivery and reception of information are carried out at real time between the construction machine and the management center, and the construction machine can be positively managed in the management center. It is to be noted that the management center termed herein is a place where the construction machine is managed, and may be any place such as the head office, a branch office, a place of business, and the like.
Preferably, the management information may be operating information of the construction machine, wherein the construction machine providing read-out means for reading out the operating information stored in the memory means for the purpose of transmitting it to the management center, and also the management means may manage operation of the construction machine using operating information.
According to this constitution, the operating information stored in the memory means is read out by the read-out means, and the operating information read out is transmitted to the management center through the communication satellite. Thereby, delivery and reception of information are carried out at real time between the construction machine and the management center, and the construction machine can be positively managed in the management center. The operating information termed herein are various information generated in relation to the operation of the construction machine. In the case where the construction machine is operated, for example, by the engine, the information includes date and time for start of engine, date and time for stop of engine, and the like.
Moreover, preferably, the construction machine may comprise discrimination means for discriminating if the read-out means fulfills the readable conditions of the operating information stored in the memory means, wherein the read-out means reads out the operating information in case the discrimination means discriminates that the said read-out means fulfills the readable conditions.
According to this constitution, if being fulfilled with the readable conditions of the operating information stored in the memory means, the operating information stored in the memory means is read out. Thereby, the delivery and reception of information is carried out at real time between the construction machine and the management center when necessary, and the construction machine can be positively controlled in the management center.
The said readable conditions can be selected from that the operating information stored in the memory means assumes a fixed amount, the time is the fixed time, or that the communication means of the construction machine receives the command information transmitted from the management center.
Preferably, in the management system for construction machines of this invention, the management information may be the control information and the construction machine may comprise updating means for receiving control information from the management center by the reception means to thereby update the control information stored in the memory means.
According to this constitution, the control information is received by the reception means, and the control information stored in the memory means is updated by the control information. Thereby, the control information of the construction machine is updated without any help from others, and the construction machine can be managed positively in the management center. The control information is various information relating to the control of an operating section of the construction machine, for example, a control program and data for controlling an attachment.
Moreover, preferably, the construction machine may comprise discrimination means for discriminating if the operating section is in a stop state, wherein the management center transmitting the control information to the construction machine in case the discrimination means discriminate that the operating section is in a stop state and the updating means updating the control information.
According to this constitution, when the operating section is in a stop state, the control information is updated by the updating means. Thereby, the updating of the control information is positively carried out.
Moreover, preferably, management means may comprise inquiry means for inquiring about version number of the control information stored in the memory means, and if it is not the latest version number, the control information is transmitted by the transmitting means.
According to this constitution, if the control information stored in the memory means of the construction machine is not the inquired version number, the control information is transmitted. Thereby, the updating of the control information can be carried out effectively.
Moreover, in the management system for the construction machines of this invention, preferably, the construction machine may comprise anti-theft device, wherein the control information is an operation stop signal transmitted from the management center, and the anti-theft device may operate in case it receives the operation stop signal transmitted from the management center.
Thus, in the anti-theft system which utilizes an artificial satellite, by transmitting an operation stop signal to a hydraulic excavator present in a remote place at the time when the theft of the excavator has become clear, it is possible to make control under the utilization of satellite communication so that the engine of the hydraulic excavator cannot be started, or the engine is stopped, or the machine body cannot be operated hydraulically.
Moreover, in the management means, preferably, a work area of the construction machine is set in advance, the position of the construction machine is measured using a GPS, and when the measured position of the construction machine is outside the work area, the operation stop signal is transmitted to the construction machine.
Thus, where there is added the function of measuring the position of each hydraulic excavator by utilizing the GPS, the operation of the hydraulic excavator can be stopped when the hydraulic excavator has deviated or is deviating a preset work area, whereby the occurrence of theft can be prevented.
Moreover, an anti-theft device may cut off not only a power circuit to a starter motor and also cut off either a circuit for the supply of pressure oil to a remote control valve or a circuit for the supply of fuel to an engine.